


Crossed Signals

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e06 The Carnival Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 4x06 "The Carnival Job" Alec is confused, Eliot clears things up, and then things heat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote the first two paragraphs right after The Carnival Job ended, but then got stuck and only got back around to it today. Not beta'd, just spell checked and read over to fix any glaring mistakes, so please feel free to point out any mistakes you find. :)

Eliot spotted Alec standing at the bar in Nate's living room, tapping away on his laptop. He'd waited all night for Alec to show up at his place, but he'd fallen asleep on the couch when the hacker hadn't shown after a few hours. It wasn't exactly unusual for Alec to not come over, though he did usually call if there was a change in his plans. But given the chaos of their last case, the team working hard to get Molly Thorne back from the kidnappers and safe at home with her father, it was quite possible that the cleanup this time around wasn't as simple and straightforward as usual. Not that Eliot really had any clue exactly what the cleanup entailed.

Smiling as Hardison continued his work, completely oblivious to his surroundings no matter how many times Eliot admonished him to make sure he was on guard at all times, Eliot walked over to his lover. Wrapping his arm around the slender waist, hand resting just under the garish shirt, feeling the sharp jut of Alec's hipbone, Eliot drew the younger man close. It had taken him a while to be comfortable with being physically demonstrative with Alec, but the younger man's naturally affectionate nature made it easier. Besides, Alec's tendency to melt into Eliot's embrace whenever he initiated contact made these affectionate displays worth it.

But that wasn't the case this time.

Alec was tense against Eliot, though he had yet to pull away. Eliot frowned, hating the tenseness he felt in his lover.

Assuming this had to do with the beating Eliot had taken the day before, knowing how much Alec worried that the next punch he took would be his last, Eliot tried to ease his lover's worries with his touch. Nuzzling at Hardison's bare nape, relishing the shudder Alec couldn't quite suppress, Eliot whispered, "Missed you last night."

"Got caught up here, just crashed on the couch."

“Well, I fell asleep on the couch waiting for you."

Eliot frowned deeper when Alec slipped out of his embrace, the hacker trying for nonchalance and failing miserably.

"Everything okay, Alec?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" Alec walked over to the living room area, picking up the empty and half empty bottles of soda and taking them to put in the kitchen's trash.

"You seem kind of pissed or something," Eliot observed.

"What reason could I possibly have to be pissed?" Alec glanced at Eliot for the first time since Eliot had walked into the room, and the anger, and possible hurt, in the younger man's eyes was unmistakable.

"So that's all you're going to say?"

"What else is there to say, Eliot? I'm not pissed."

"Could've fooled me."

"Why? Just because I didn't come by last night?"

Eliot was getting pissed at Alec's dismissive attitude, but he tried to reign his anger in. "No. You're a grown man; you can do what you want. You usually just call to let me know if there's a change in plans."

"Didn't realize we had plans last night."

"Dammit Hardison, would you please just cut the shit and look at me!?!" Apparently the reigning in attempt failed miserably, Eliot observed as he yelled at Alec, "What is wrong with you?"

Alec sighed heavily, looking completely defeated, a look Eliot had never seen in all the years he'd known the younger man. "Look El, just leave it, okay? I know we've been messing around for a while, but we never claimed exclusivity, so I can't exactly go getting pissed when you see someone else, alright? I'll get over it."

Eliot's brow furrowed in confusion, "See someone else?"

Alec sat heavily on Nate's couch. "“Don’t act stupid, man. We all saw you leave with the nurse last night.”

Eliot walked over and joined his lover on the couch. They sat in an awkward silence for a while before Eliot sighed and looked over at Alec, "She was cover man, an escort. I didn't take her home, and I sure as hell didn't go back to her place."

Alec looked at him for a long moment, "You didn't?"

"No, I didn't. Gail, if that was her real name, is a paid escort. I chose a nurse as kind of a joke, figuring it would help the rest of the team buy her as my date for the night. I didn't think you'd fall for it."

"So, you didn't sleep with her."

It was a statement this time, not a question, but Eliot answered again all the same. “No. I paid her for the night after we left the pub, drove her to the hotel I met her at, and then went home. I thought you’d come by, but you didn’t. And I was in no condition to drive since anymore since I’d already taken some pain pills by then.”

“Why didn’t you call?”

Eliot smiled, embarrassed, “I planned to do just that. But somewhere between thinking about it and actually pulling out my cell phone to do so, I fell asleep on the couch. Guess the pills kicked in faster than I expected. Anyway, I woke up with a crick in my neck this morning. And it wasn’t until I checked the bedroom on my way to take a shower, hoping to loosen up the muscles, that I realized you hadn’t come by. I called Nate when I got out of the shower, since your phone kept going to voice mail, and he told me you’d crashed here.”

Alec stared at him for a while, maybe gauging the truth of his words, Eliot couldn’t be sure. But whatever he saw caused the tension in his shoulders to ease, and he finally gave Eliot the smile he’d been looking for since he’d walked in. Eliot smiled back at Alec, more relieved than he expected.

“Phone must’ve died. My charger’s upstairs in the penthouse,” Alec explained. “Are you still in pain?”

“Not too bad. The shower helped. Sleeping in a bed instead of a couch tonight should take care of the rest of it.”

“Or I could give you a massage.” Hardison suggested.

“You sure? Don't want to interrupt whatever you were doing on the computer when I walked in."

"Yeah, I'm sure. That stuff can wait. So, what’s it gonna be?”

Eliot shrugged, trying for nonchalance, “Sure. Sounds good.”

"Well, let's head on up to my place. Don't have any supplies here, though I doubt Nate would appreciate us using his place as a massage parlor anyway.

Eliot smiled before standing and following his lover to the door. Stopping Alec with a hand on his arm as they neared the front door, "Hey Alec, I just wanted to say..."

At Eliot's hesitation, Alec prompted, "Yeah?"

"I wouldn't mind being exclusive. You know, if that's something you want to try."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't been with anyone else anyway. And I was really only doing the whole 'cover' thing to protect your privacy."

Alec was quiet for a moment. "So, you'd be cool with the team knowing?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. I trust them with this. What do you think?"

Alec's smile was blinding, "Yeah, I think we can tell 'em."

Eliot pulled the taller man down into a deep kiss, only breaking apart when they needed to breathe.

"I think the massage can wait, I've got other plans for those hands of yours," Eliot breathed into Alec's mouth, nipping at the hacker's bottom lip.

Alec palmed Eliot's ass, before licking into Eliot's open mouth, taking complete possession of the older man in a quick, searing kiss. "I like the way you think."

The trip up to Alec's place was full of kissing, groping, and hot whispers; all promises of things to come.

\----

As soon as Alec opened the door to his penthouse apartment, Eliot pushed him inside and took his mouth once more. Hands on the hacker's belt, Eliot quickly worked the buckle open, sliding the long strip of leather free, tossing it aside, hearing it fall to the carpeted floor with a muffled thud.

Alec's hands weren't idle either, quickly divesting Eliot of his blue button down shirt, losing a few buttons in the process. Alec manhandled Eliot down the hall to his bedroom, both men stumbling onto the unmade with abandon, completely wrapped up in the passion they felt for each other.

Sitting up, Alec straddled Eliot's hips, looking down at him with a smirk, "So, about those plans you had. Care to share?"

Eliot groaned at Alec's question, likely in frustration considering the bulge visible in the front of his jeans. Bucking his hips up, he rubbed against Alec's firm ass, breath hitching at the contact.

Sensing that Eliot wasn't quite able to articulate what he was thinking, especially given the rod of steel trying to burrow into his ass, Alec relented and leaned down and trailed his lips over Eliot's bared, bruised torso.

Eliot moaned, hands grabbing Alec's head and guiding the younger man's lips exactly where he wanted them to go. Alec acquiesced, taking Eliot's nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the hard nub until Eliot was panting heavily. Looking up at his lover, Eliot's pupils blown wide, Alec trailed his mouth over to the neglected nub, dropping gentle kisses along the way.

"Alec, p-please," Eliot's voice was raw as he begged.

Relenting, though not for completely unselfish reasons given the almost painful erection he was also sporting, Alec moved down the bed until his face hovered over Eliot's groin. Breathing deep, Alec nearly came at the sheer smell of Eliot's arousal, strong even through the thick denim his lover still wore. Unable to resist, Alec mouthed Eliot’s cock through the denim, causing Eliot to moan and thrust his hips up to get more friction.

“Please, please, pl-please,” Eliot moaned, unabashedly as Alec continued to tease him.

Finally satisfied with his lover’s practically non-verbal state, Alec pulled back and unbuttoned Eliot’s jeans. Getting off the bed, he pulled his lover’s jeans down, boxers as well, leaving Eliot naked on the bed as he looked on.

Alec’s breath caught in his throat for a moment, taking in the sight of Eliot stripped bare, in more ways than one, and completely open to Alec and whatever he wanted. His flesh was mottled with bruising from his fights the day before, and Alec figured that there was a lot of tenderness to go along with the bruising, but Eliot had never looked more beautiful to him. Unbuttoning his own jeans, Alec practically shoved them down his long legs, his underwear following, before kicking them aside and climbing back onto the bed.

He immediately kissed Eliot, plunging his tongue into the warm heat of Eliot’s mouth, moaning as Eliot kissed him fervently. Eliot’s strong legs wrapped around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together, and Alec was lost.

He’d really wanted to take Eliot right now, make love to him in the truest sense of the word, connecting them in the most intimate way; but he knew he wouldn’t last long enough.

Positioning himself more firmly between Eliot’s legs, knees on the mattress for better leverage, Alec thrust against his lover, relishing the sweet friction his movements caused. Eliot moaned into his mouth, meeting Alec’s every thrust, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Groaning at the sight of his lover so open, the bared neck a sign of trust and submission he’d never expected from Eliot, Alec couldn’t resist leaning down and sucking on that pale white flesh until a bruise formed. Eliot’s reaction was unexpected, the hitter bucking with more force, before Alec felt warmth coating his belly and cock. Shuddering against Eliot, knowing that his possessive mark had triggered Eliot’s orgasm, Alec felt his own orgasm building, white sparks of pleasure flaring behind his closed eyelids as he finally found his release.

Panting against Eliot’s neck, both their bodies covered in a delicious sheen of sweat, Alec opened his eyes, licking at the lobe of Eliot’s ear, before moving to roll off of his lover.

But Eliot didn’t let him go, instead holding on a bit tighter.

“I’m not crushing you? I know your ribs gotta be hurtin’ something awful.” Alec asked, kissing Eliot softly.

Eliot’s grin was beautiful, his satiation obvious in the rise and fall of his chest and slight flush to his skin, “Maybe. But I like you here.”

“You’re high as kite aren’t you?” Alec laughed, looking into Eliot’s eyes, seeing the blown pupils and knowing that his lover was still flying high on the endorphins released from his orgasm.

Eliot laughed, unable to deny the obvious.

Alec smiled again, opening himself to the deep kiss Eliot pulled him down for. The two men lay there, sharing slow, lazy kisses as they came down from their orgasms. Alec knew they’d need to move sooner rather than later, as the stickiness between them would soon become uncomfortable, not to mention that Eliot’s ribs would start protesting soon enough. But for right now, he was perfectly content where he was.

The happy sigh that Eliot released, relaxing completely into the mattress with Alec still lying on top of him, suggested that Eliot felt the same.

END


End file.
